No Good
by A Paper Flower
Summary: Jinx had thought she could do no good, but was she wrong? Backstory-ish. Flinx if you squint.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**No Good**

Jinx had learned at a young age that she could do _no_ good, that she was no good.

From the moment her mother kicked her out of the house, at a mere five years old, she realized that her abnormality wasn't good. The young girl with pale skin, vibrant pink hair, and cat-like pink eyes was left on the streets, wandering along as the sidewalk cracked behind her. Her days in the alleys, scrounging for food and trying to control her powers, were still burned into her memory.

Then, _he_ came.

A man, in his forties, came up to the girl as she was sobbing. He bent down and comforted her, and she clung to him, abandoning all of her fears. He introduced himself as Brother Blood, and she didn't even question the fact that he already knew her name. He had told her how there was a school, later known as Dark Way Prep, that could teach her to hone her powers and help her find her place in the world. With just a slight hesitation, she agreed, and he whisked her away.

She didn't remember much after that, except for the cloaked figures she'd occasionally see in the dark hallways. She remembered trying to fit in, always destroying things, and being teased constantly. She remembered the dark nights, when she'd sit alone in her room and cry. She once stole a small knife from one of the classrooms, accidentally cutting herself in the process. She realized that she could vent that way, that she could find solace in the cuts.

So, that's what she did.

Whenever another little kid made fun of her pink hair, or her bad luck powers, she'd just retreat to her room, adding another mark to her wrist. She did that all the way through her time at Dark Way, and when she went to her next school, Junior H.I.V.E. Academy, she just continued it.

Then, something changed. During a sparring session, a boy that went by the name of Kyd Wykkyd cut part of her little black dress, including the sleeves. All of the other students started making harsh jokes about her cut arms, and she couldn't take it anymore. When one boy stepped up to crack another joke, she started hexing him. She hexed him as much as she could, occasionally coming up and hitting or kicking him. By the time one of the teachers finally decided to pull her away, the boy was unconscious and bleeding. From then on, she was _feared_, and no one dared to tease her.

She began to enjoy being feared, craved being the leader of the pack. She was assigned to become a team with two other students, Gizmo and Mammoth. Their team became the best in the school, and they still were when they finally went to the H.I.V.E. Academy. They were still feared, even by older students. Gizmo - the maniacal genius, Mammoth - the strong beast, and Jinx - the enchanting sorceress. She no longer had time to inflict pain upon herself, especially when Slade hired them to take down the famous Teen Titans. It was when they failed, and were heavily punished, that she felt the loneliness embrace her again.

Later, when Brother Blood overthrew the Headmistress, she forgot nearly all of those feelings. She later found out that is was partly because of Blood's mind control, also partly because of her growing reputation. She remembered the mind control partially breaking when she developed a small crush on Stone, A.K.A. Cyborg. Of course, when he revealed himself, she left the crumbling H.I.V.E. building with the feelings of betrayal, worse than those of her previous and short relationship with Kid Kold during one summer. She hardened her heart as a result.

After the whole "Mother Mae-Eye" incident, she and her new team, the H.I.V.E. Five, were on their way to becoming the feared and respected supervillains they - well, she - had dreamed of being. Her scars had nearly faded, blending in with her gray skin. She was slightly relieved, for she had abandoned cutting herself in favor of robbing stores with her team.

Her team was as incompetent as ever, especially shown when they tried to capture Kid Flash. He got under her skin, making her doubt her dark ways. Making her doubt the only way that she knew, the way that people actually accepted her. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to oh so badly, but she couldn't. He kept trying to get to her, and she finally told him that villainy was the only path for someone like her. He said otherwise, but she didn't believe him.

And when Madame Rouge had knocked her down, calling her pathetic, she knew he was right. Glancing at her wrists, she stood up, freeing Kid Flash and striking back. Madame Rouge seemed to reconsider her, but it was too late. Contrary to what she had said earlier, she was starting to see the error in her ways. And when she walked off, after bidding a short goodbye to Seemore, she felt helpless and confused.

It was only when Kid Flash came to her one day, inviting her to help them fight the Brotherhood of Evil, that she began to understand.

Maybe she was wrong.

_Maybe_ she could do good.

With each hex she sent out that knocked down a villain, she felt better. She felt the same way at Titans Tower afterwards, albeit a little out of place.

And, after that battle with Dr. Light, when the main team, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and herself talked, she felt almost like she belonged.

When she was given a communicator, she felt _accepted_, not shunned.

When she was invited to Titan girls' outings, she felt _included_, not lonely.

And when Kid Flash, her partner, asked her about the marks on her wrists, she felt _loved_, not feared and hated.

She had been ashamed of the sign of her weakness on her wrists, and she was even more so as a hero.

But, as Kid Flash had said, it showed how much she went through. It proved she was strong, not weak like she believed.

So, as the alarm rang out and Titans West, Kid Flash, and herself ran out the door (they were staying with them until their own little tower was built), she fully gripped the fact that she had been wrong for years.

She _could_ do good.

She was, after all, Jinx - a Teen Titan, and a hero.

* * *

**AN: This came to me this morning, so I just kept writing! It explains what I think Jinx's backstory is. **

**I got a challenge from a friend for a story with cutting in it, so here it is!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you can! :)**


End file.
